Computing systems typically include memory devices that can be placed into a self refresh mode during periods when the memory devices are not actively performing read or write operations. Ideally, when the memory devices need to transition back to active mode from self refresh mode, they can do so quickly so that the computing system does not have to wait for extended periods of time before read or write commands can be sent to the memory devices.